The present invention relates to booklets and more specifically, to loose-leaf booklets.
Booklets of information may be used in extreme environments, such as by workmen. For example, workman operating mobile material handlers, such as extending boom aerial platforms, use booklets showing load charts. These load charts are used to inform the operator of limits on the weight the machine may lift at various angles and various boom extension lengths. The operator may be working under severe temperature conditions and may be wearing gloves. Moreover, the operator may need to pay attention to operating the machine at the same time he is locating information in the booklet.
Known booklets include bound booklets and spiral loose-leaf booklets. Bound booklets fix the inner edges of the pages together. Thus, the pages must be flexible to lie flat against one another. Flexible pages do not hold up well under abuse and are difficult to handle with gloves and under extreme circumstances. Spital loose-leaf booklets work better with stiff pages, but the pages tend to get caught on the spirals and may break, particularly in extreme cold.
Accordingly, there is a need for a booklet that is easy to use by the operator under severe conditions. The booklet should withstand the extreme environment of the outdoors and a great amount of abuse. The pages should lie flat and be easily flipped even with a gloved hand. The information in the booklet should be readable by the operator even if the book becomes scratched. For vehicle applications, the booklet should be securely fastened to the dash.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome to a great extent by the present invention, which provides a booklet having a base, a plurality of pages having at least one mounting portion and a plurality of display portions. The mounting portions are hinged with respect to the display portions. The mounting portions have page engaging members, and the base has base engaging members. The base engaging members are configured to engage the page engaging members to attach the mounting portions to the base and to provide for the mounting portions to move with respect to the base to allow the display portions to move to a greater extent than the display portions would move without such movement of the mounting portions, to allow the display portions to lie more flat against one another when the pages are turned.
In one aspect, the base engaging members include pins mounted on the base, and the page engaging members include holes formed through the mounting portions, the pins extending through the holes. The holes may be elongated.
In another aspect, the base engaging members and the page engaging members include at least one protrusion and at least one recess, the protrusion engaging the recess. The protrusions and recesses may be on either the mounting portions or the base, or on both.
In another aspect, the mounting portions are hinged with respect to the plurality of display portions by at least one hinge member. The hinge member may include at least one hinge sheet and/or at least one hinge wire.
In yet another aspect, the display portion includes a display portion hinge edge and the mounting portion includes a mounting portion hinge edge, at least one hinge sheet extending between the mounting portion hinge edge and the display portion hinge edge to form a hinge therebetween. The respective hinge edges of said hinged-together mounting portion and display portion may be of substantially the same length. The hinge sheet may be substantially the same length as the hinge edges of the hinged-together mounting portion and display portion to hinge together those portions along substantially their entire hinge edge lengths.
In another aspect, the hinge sheet includes a mounting portion engaging portion, the engaging portion being engaged with the hinged-together mounting portion. The mounting portion is a sheet having a mounting sheet surface, the hinge sheet engaging portion is an area of a sheet surface of said hinge sheet, and that area is adhered to said mounting sheet surface. The adhered area extends over less than the entire mounting sheet surface.
In still another aspect, a second display portion includes a second display portion hinge edge, at least one hinge sheet extends between the hinged-together display portion and the second display portion hinge edge to form a hinge therebetween.
In another aspect, a second mounting portion includes a second mounting portion hinge edge, at least one hinge sheet extends between the hinged-together second display portion and the second mounting portion hinge edge to form a hinge therebetween.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a booklet.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a loose-leaf booklet.
It is another object of the invention to provide a booklet that is easy to use under severe conditions.
It is yet another an object of the invention to provide a booklet having the foregoing advantages and that may withstand the extreme environment of the outdoors and a great amount of abuse.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a booklet having the foregoing advantages and having pages that will lie flat and be easily flipped even with a gloved hand.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a booklet having the foregoing advantages and wherein the information in the booklet is readable by the operator even if the book becomes scratched.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a booklet having the foregoing advantages and wherein, for vehicle applications, the booklet is securely fastened to the dash.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and drawings of preferred embodiments of the present invention.